Shistavanen
Average Height: 1.6 meters Average Lifespan: 60 years Like most canine-based species, Shistavanens have pronounced muzzles, sharp claws, long pointed teeth, large glowing eyes and pointed ears set atop of their heads. Shistavanens are exceptional endurance athletes, able to run at high speed for long periods without getting tired, using two or four legs for the same ability. They are a species of hunters that have developed a keen sense of smell, hearing and excellent night vision. While not as unique as other species with a natural healing factor, the Shistavanens possess a minor healing ability which allows them to heal minor wounds quickly, and larger wounds within a matter of days. The “Wolf-men” are a sentient race descended from lupine hunters that roamed the hills of Uvena Prime. The culture of the Shistavanen has historically been focused around packs of fifteen to thirty individuals. The pack had a nomadic presence with flexible territorial boundaries with other packs. The primitive Shistavanen were historically feared as aggressive and tenacious to outlanders. Roughly twenty-five hundred years ago, the Shistavanen had almost warred itself into extinction. Packs were constantly fighting blood-feuds over territorial claims. A great deal of the diversity of the species was spilled over the ice of Uvena Prime. It took the intervention of Sullustan traders and, ultimately, Timi Oupp to help build a common Shistavanen identity and culture. The Shistavanen are still weary of outside influences in their society, but the population has expanded greatly in the last millennia. The overcrowding of Uvena Prime required Shistavanen to venture out into the galaxy. Due to their innate hunting skills, the Shistavanen found employ in a number of mercenary groups, criminal organizations, and planetary police groups. Biology and Appearance Shistavanen have pronounced muzzles, sharp claws, long pointed teeth, large glowing eyes and pointed ears set on top of their heads. The fur of the canine species is dominated by white, gray, black, and tan. The color of the eyes of a Shistavanen inform visitors to which clan the canine descends, whether black, yellow, or red. Shistavanen are also known for running at high speed for long periods without getting tired, using two or four legs for the same ability. Shistavanen have a keen sense of smell and excellent night vision. The strong constitution of the Shistavanen allow the canine to heal wounds at a better rate than many other species. Society and Culture Shistavanen society is focused around the clan. Historically, the canine species had three original clans: Rrootrra (black eyes), Trriarr (yellow eyes), and Grrarr (red eyes). During the major territorial wars, all three clans broke up into smaller groups. However, the three clans are now the dominate systems again with the development of a common Shistavanen identity around the original clans. Each clan is broken into tribes, which are again broken into packs that continue to travel in a nomadic pattern around the livable region of Uvena Prime. The Rrootrra is by far the largest clan with the most territory with the Trriarr the distant second in numbers and territory. The Grrarr were almost completely exterminated before unification. Thus, the Rrootrra are considered very conservative and traditional. The Trriarr still have a conservative leaning, but not to the extreme of the Rrootrra. The Grrarr are exceptionally liberal and have turned to technology brought in by the Sullustan's as an outlet. The Grrarr are the dominate Shistavanen presence in the rest of the galaxy and have flocked to Equatorial where the majority of off world trading is conducted. The traditional tribal and clan religion dominate Shistavanen culture on Uvena Prime. It is focused around the hunt and surviving the harsh climate of their home world. It is polytheistic, but dominated by two gods (Trrass - the god of the hunt - and Crrarr - the god of wind and snow). A small number of tribes in the Grrarr clan have actually adopted the Sullustan religion. The tribal council is dominated by Shistavanen leaders, but Uvena Water and Ice board members generally run the meetings. The Shistavanen leaders focus on disputes between the tribes and ruling themselves. The large Sullustan company deals with the intergalactic economy and off world relations, while distributing a portion of the proceeds of sales to the tribes. Category:Species